


Leaf Litter

by Reprehensible_Content



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Hermaphrodites, Incest Fantasy, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, moominpappa walks in on them at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reprehensible_Content/pseuds/Reprehensible_Content
Summary: It was the night of the high summer bonfire, and elsewhere the residents of Moominvalley danced and sang and made merry. It was just as well that they were elsewhere, because if they had been present to bear witness to the events unfolding on this particular patch of forest floor, they would likely have been deeply distressed.Not by the public sex (although that was bad enough on its own), but by the fact that the little troll who was currently squirming noisily was doing so under the attentions of couple comprising of father and son.





	Leaf Litter

**Author's Note:**

> Usual warnings apply; please don't read if this is likely to upset you.

It was the night of the high summer bonfire, and elsewhere the residents of Moominvalley danced and sang and made merry. It was just as well that they were elsewhere, because if they had been present to bear witness to the events unfolding on this particular patch of forest floor, they would likely have been deeply distressed.

Not by the public sex (although that was bad enough on its own), but by the fact that the little troll who was currently squirming noisily was doing so under the attentions of couple comprising of father and son.

He sat with Snufkin straddling one thigh and Joxter over the other, the mumriks taking impatient turns to kiss him; one on his mouth, the other working over every area of cheek and neck they could get to. Snufkin was soft and sweet; he took his time, working his tongue in slow, broad strokes. Joxter was quicker and altogether pointier, nipping at Moomintroll’s ruff in a way that made him yelp.

“Careful now, darling,” Snufkin hushed him gently. “We wouldn’t want your parents to hear you, now would we?”

That made his breath hitch; the Joxter grinned wide and sharp.

“Or maybe he would, dear Snufkin…”

Moomintroll gasped, horrified. “I would never-“

Joxter pressed in against Moomintroll before he could finish his protest, caressing his muzzle.

“It’s alright, kitten. We all have our little fantasies – don’t we, Snufkin?” He son nodded at this. “Indeed, if there’s anyone who might understand a desire to, ah, ‘keep things in the family’, it would be the pair of us.”

Moomintroll pushed his paws against his snout, flushing so prettily that Joxter couldn’t help but keep pressing.

“You ever think about what it would be like?” he asked in a coy whisper. “You ever daydream about them catching you in flagrante, and just, oh, I don’t know, ‘helping you out’ a little?”

Moomintroll keened; Joxter didn’t relent. “You ever wonder what your Mamma would feel like if you fucked her good and deep? How good it would feel if your Pappa took you from behind and railed you like a filthy little slut…”

“Language, papa!” Snufkin snapped “And really, there’s no need to fluster poor Moomin like that.”

“Oh, it’s- it’s alright, Snufkin,” Moomintroll panted. “I quite like it, actually.”

“Well, I don’t. You know how I feel about cursing.”

“Oh! No, no, that’s not it. I meant the, err…”

“Yes?” Joxter pressed a knowing kiss to his snout.

“The, ah, um… talking…” Moomintroll tapped the tips of his index fingers together, blushing ever so sweetly. 

“Oh, you mean the dirty talk!” The Joxter cackled. “I thought you did, you naughty boy.”

Moomintroll’s cheeks escalated to beetroot red. Joxter smirked and leant over his chest to kiss his son. They didn’t bother with pleasantries, sliding at once into open-mouthed, sloppy parlay as they palmed and squeezed one another. They got exactly the response they wanted, their quarry writhing beneath them and pawing at their hips.

“Say,” Joxter said around a mouthful of Snufkin’s tongue, “have you ever fu-, I mean, made love to a Moomin before?”

Snufkin looked down at Moomintroll, who was watching them with eyes like dinner plates.

“Let’s say I haven’t,” he replied breathily. He was lying, of course, for the benefit of fantasy, but he did an excellent job of it.

“Shall I show you how?”

“Oh, yes please, papa.”

They kissed again before slinking their way down Moomintroll’s body to where his stubby legs parted like clockwork.

“Eager.” Joxter noted, teasing his inner thigh, and the poor boy threw his hands over his eyes.

“Now, a quick anatomy lesson,” he continued. He ran a hand through Moomintroll’s coat until he found what he was looking for, parting the soft hair to reveal a quivering slit. 

“Interesting creatures, Moomins,” Joxter observed as he run a thumb up and down the wet entrance, eliciting a delicious little moan. “So many ways to make them feel right.”

Snufkin watched, mesmerised, propped up on his elbows. “And what ways are those, papa?” he inquired (such a good student he was!).

“I’m glad you ask! I’ll show you.”

Joxter leant in so that his mouth was mere inches away, hot breath making Moomintroll’s   
entire body quake.

“Number one: external stimulation.”

He pressed the flat of his tongue against the opening and dragged from bottom to top; Moomintroll squeaked and bit his knuckles. Grinning, he set to work, alternating between teasing the lips of the opening with the tip of his tongue and wet, lascivious sucking.

“Papa? May I join you?”

“Hmm? Oh, of course, darling boy, how selfish of me! Come, you really must have a taste.”

With that invitation, Snufkin leant in to add to his father’s efforts. His technique was different, less teasing and more focused; he didn’t waste time in stimulating the exact spot that he knew would push Moomintroll over the edge.

And over the edge he went, scrabbling at the leaf litter and coating their chins with a squirt of slick.

“Goodness,” Joxter purred, leaning over to lap the cum off Snufkin’s face, “are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

“Absolutely positive,” his son replied, tilting his head to allow his father better access to the slippery trail trickling down his neck. “Indeed, I have no idea what we should do next. You said there were other ways?”

“Oh, but of course!” Joxter repositioned himself between Moomintroll’s thighs.

“Method number two,” he said, holding up two fingers. 

“Internal stimulation?”

“Ah, no – it looks that way, but it’s actually in aid of something else. See, Moomins have a ‘little secret’ – won’t you show us, dear Moomintroll?”

With the same two fingers he pressed down on the skin below the slit. Moomintroll cried out as the pressure made a pink shaft protrude out from inside him.

“Oh! So Moomins have both, just like us!” Snufkin sounded like a child on Christmas morning.

“Yep, both a pussy and a dick. Multi-talented.” He laughed when his son scowled at him.

“Shut up and suck him off, Dad.”

He tutted at this rudeness but obliged anyway, swallowing Moomintroll’s cock in one fluid motion. The poor thing bucked and squawked but he moved with him, bobbing his head with the most obscene slurping imaginable. Snufkin pressed his head in and kissed his dad around the shaft, wrapping their tongues against it and working in countercurrent motion to bring Moomintroll to his second orgasm of the evening.

Snufkin was the one who caught it, dick pulsing into his mouth. He let it slip from his lips with a lewd pop before opening his mouth to show off the pool of white coating his tongue. Joxter tilted his head to catch him in a kiss, making sure it was messy enough that the cum passed between them and spilt to dribble down their faces. Moomintroll stared up at them, utterly helpless.

“That was very nice, papa,” Snufkin said dreamily, “but was there not something else?”

“Oh, was there?” Joxter drew the conversation out. “Hmm, I’m not sure. Maybe we should ask?”

He looked down at Moomintroll with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Is there anything else you’d like us to do for you, dear?”

It took a moment for Moomintroll to gather the breath requisite for a response.

“I-inside, please.”

“Inside?” Joxter asked innocently. “Inside where?”

“Inside me.”

“Inside with what?”

Moomintroll whined in frustration.

“I want one of you - either one of you, it doesn’t matter who - to put part of your body inside my body, if you please.”

Joxter looked like he could tease further, but he relented. “Snufkin, would you like to do the honours? Seeing as this is your ‘first time’ and all.”

“I would love to.”

Snufkin knelt between Moomintroll’s legs; he ran his hands up and down the inside of his thighs, smiling up at his friend with deep affection. Said friend giggled and held out his paws for Snufkin to take in his own, leaning in under his snout to kiss his mouth.

“I can taste myself on you,” Moomintroll moaned against him.

“You like that?” His voice got lustier as he ground down against him, making him whimper.

“Oh yes.”

“You want me inside you?”

“P-please?”

Snufkin moaned into a kiss that was getting increasingly wet before pushing back so that his ass was in the air. He looked over his shoulder to where Joxter was watching them with interest, palming himself lazily over his trousers.

“Your assistance, papa.”

His father shook his head. “Goodness, must I do everything for you? Next you’ll be asking me to line you up and push you in.”

Snufkin bit his lip. “I wouldn’t be averse.” 

Joxter snorted and shuffled forward to wiggle Snufkin’s trousers down over his skinny hips. His boy returned to kissing Moomin, which, in all honesty, was an entirely justifiable reason for being unable to focus on anything else. How lucky he was to have dear old dad here to keep the ball rolling!

Speaking of balls…

Joxter reached down to cup his son, massaging gently; Snufkin moaned and shunted back to grind his ass against his crotch. He could only titter at this eager little display as he worked Snufkin’s underwear down, letting his rather impressive shaft spring free (he did take after his father, after all [in more ways than one!]).

Moomin licked his lips hopefully, but instead of getting the penetration he so desperately wanted, he was forced to watch as Joxter made out with his son, one hand on his dick, the other sliding under to work at his pussy. Now, normally he would love watching a show like this, but at that moment he had pressing needs which were not being met.

Snufkin broke away from Joxter with a string of spit. “Now, where were we…”

“Would you _please_ just _**fuck**_ me?!”

Joxter started at that and glanced at his son; Snufkin said nothing, staring down at Moomintroll with a sudden predatorial intensity. Moomintroll watched, worrying his lip and shrinking back into the undergrowth, the very picture of ravish-able vulnerability.

“You know how I feel about that, Moomintroll.”

“I’m sorry!” the poor troll squeaked, clamping his legs together over his tummy; Snufkin grabbed his knees to force them back open.

“Oh, Moomin,” he crooned in a soft, sing-song voice as he rubbed his cock up against the slippery entrance, “what am I going to do with you?”

“S-Snufkin!”

“You ought to be punished, using rude language like that. Don’t you think so, papa?”

His father snickered, reaching round to press his son’s hefty member against Moomintroll’s little pink one so that he could rub them together.

“So glad to see that you’ve finally caught on to my school of discipline, kitten.”

Beneath them, Moomintroll wailed.

“The only thing I’m not so sure of,” Snufkin huffed, thrusting into his father’s hand, “if whether I’ll be able to punish him enough.” He reached round to grab his papa’s ass. “Think you could help me achieve the right, ah, pressure?”

Joxter’s eyes widened in mock horror. “Are you sure he deserves that, kitten?”

Snufkin nodded gravely.

“Some crimes are unforgivable.”

“Oh Snufkin, please!”

Snufkin’s head snapped back round to see that Moomintroll was actually crying. Pretence abandoned, he vaulted forward to kiss him.

“I’m sorry Moomin, I’m being horrible.” He smooched and shushed as Moomin sniffled.

“Y-you’re a bully,” he hiccupped. Casting an accusatory glance at his other partner, he added “and you’re no better!”

Joxter fanned his fingers against his chest. “Me?? Surely not.” Then, relenting, “But I must admit, we are depriving the boy most cruelly.” He slipped his hand in between son and troll to push his fingers into the latter; he withdrew with proof in the form of sodden digits and a tortured cry.

“This poor child has a need,” he drawled, pinching thumb and forefinger then releasing to watch a mucoidy string stretch between them, “and I think we ought to provide, hm?”

“Indeed.” Snufkin kissed Moomintroll’s nose. “I’m sorry, darling, really I am. Would you like me to make love to you now?”

“You had better,” came the grumpy reply.

Snufkin laughed gently before rocking back onto his haunches. Taking himself in hand, he rubbed the head of his cock up the length of Moomintroll’s slit in one final act of teasing before slipping into the tight opening. Moomintroll gasped and gripped Snufkin’s shoulders; he was so slick with teasing and previous release that Snufkin’s dick could just glide straight in, right up to the hilt, and he was suddenly very, very full.

“Oh! Oh!! Oh Snufkin, oh!”

“Oh Moomin!” Snufkin cried out. He stayed deep, pulsing his hips, and it drove Moomintroll wild, sending the little troll scrabbling at his back and arms hard enough to pull out clumps of fluff.

“Moomin, you’re so wet…”

“Snu-ugh, S-Snufkin, please…”

“Yes, love? Tell me what you want, love…”

Moomintroll blushed, squeezing his hands.

“P… p-punish me…”

Snufkin froze for a moment, then pinned Moomintroll down with a fierce kiss. Straightening up, he sped up the timing of his thrusts, working his way up to a steady, machinal pistoning. 

“I-oh! Yes! Snufkin, yes, please, Snufkin, I, oh, oh, oh!!”

Joxter leant back, ogling the sight of his son’s bouncing ass, enjoying the view immensely. Of course, as he might have predicted, Snufkin set off too quickly and tired himself out, petering out to a few exhausted thrusts. Moomintroll whined at the loss of speed, so Joxter decided to lend an extra extremity or two.

“The mind is willing, but the flesh is weak, hm?” he purred, sliding in behind his son.

“Shut up, Dad.”

“Now, now, kitten,” he chuckled, “you asked for my help, remember? Let me help you now.”

Unsurprisingly, Snufkin’s pussy was also thoroughly wet, making slipping inside his son even easier than usual. Snufkin moaned and rolled forward with his thrust, which in turn pushing him into Moomintroll.

Joxter started up a steady rhythm, slower and more manageable. Snufkin twisted round and pressed his mouth against him with wild, wanton abandon. Moomintroll’s evening had just gone from good to great; the sight of his favourite incestuous ship getting in on not just around but also inside him more than making up for the loss of speed.

Joxter grinned. “Now, if we just alter the angle of penetration a little…”

He reached round to grip Moomintroll’s heels and pushed them forwards, tipping his hips over and driving Snufkin in deeper.

The pressure was so overwhelmingly perfect that it pushed Moomintroll into one of those rare penile-clitoral-vaginal-blended orgasms; he came shrieking like a banshee. That pushed Snufkin over the edge, which in turn pushed Joxter over the edge, and then they all collapsed into a mass of quivering limbs.

Moomintroll lay trembling, thoroughly destroyed. Snufkin flopped down on top of him, blissed out. Joxter was also about ready to pass out, but he suspected that would be poor form. Instead he rolled upright and slithered over to cuddle up against Moomintroll’s side.

“How was that, kitten?”

“Good,” Moomintroll mumbled sleepily, throwing an arm around Snufkin. “Very, very good.”

“Good.” 

He noticed then that Snufkin’s eyes had gone wide and were fixated intently on something behind him, so he rolled over to take a look. 

“Oh, hello Moominpappa.”

Moomintroll sat bolt upright, taking Snufkin with him, to see his horrified father standing at the edge of the clearing.

“Pappa! I was just… We were just…”

“How long have you been watching, then?” Joxter asked, stretching out languidly.

Moominpappa breathed in. Moominpappa breathed out.

“Long enough.”


End file.
